Viridian Entente Internal Legislation
The Viridian Press Degree Recognizing the value of having an independent voice, removed from the biases that come with Parliamentary duties, and acknowledging the memberships' desire to be informed on matters pertinent to the Viridian Entente and Cybernations, a Ministry of Information shall be formed under the supervision of the Executive. The Ministry of Information, herein referred to as "The Ministry", is responsible for informing the members of the events, policies, and news from both inside and outside of The Entente that is pertinent to them as Viridians. The Ministry will be led by a Minister of Information ("Minister"). The Minister has the authority to appoint non-Parliament members to assist in the execution of the Ministry's mandate, with access given to staff on an as-needed basis determined by the Minister of Information in coordination with the Executive. The Minister has full domain over the The Ministry in both staffing and mandate fulfillment, submitting only to the will of the Executive, in order to maintain consistency with the Parliament level departments. In order to ensure The Ministry is able to faithfully execute its role as the Viridian press, the Minister will report directly to the Executive and will be given Parliament level information at the Executive's discretion. Furthermore, the Minister of Information has the power to order any member of the Viridian Parliament to engage in an interview. This decree shall only be amended by the Lord of the Viridian Entente or any individual explicitly empowered by the Lord of the Entente to do so. Viridian Sanction Policy Recognizing that the betterment of the Green Sphere is always a matter of interest for the Viridian Entente, any green nation acting out and in need of a sanction becomes a matter of concern for the Viridian Entente; as such, we put forth these protocols. 1. Authorization. Sanction authorization must come from a member of the Viridian Parliament, the Duke, or the Lord of the Entente. 2. Unaligned Sanctions. Upon receiving a request from a foreign official, the Secretary of Defense, Duke, or Lord of the Entente may direct the Viridian Senator(s) to impose trade and/or aid sanctions on the offending nation, at his or her own discretion. An agreement between the majority members of the Viridian Parliament may also request a sanction against the offending nation. 3. Aligned Sanctions. Upon receiving a request from a Foreign Official, the Duke or Lord of the Entente may direct the Viridian Senator(s) to impose trade and/or aid sanctions on the offending nation, at his or his own discretion. A unanimous vote among the members of Parliament, or if the offending nation has been belligerent towards the Entente and with the Secretary of Defense's approval, may also direct the Viridian Senator(s) to impose sanctions on the offending nation. 3.1. Definition of Aligned. An alliance is defined as an in-game alliance affiliation with 15 or more alliance nations. In order to qualify as an alliance with less than 15 members, the in-game alliance affiliation must have posted a declaration of existence on the Cybernations Open World Forum or be protected by or have a treaty with an in-game alliance that has posted a declaration of existence or has 15 or more alliance nations. An aligned nation is a member of an alliance or a nation who is protected by an alliance. An unaligned nation has no in-game alliance affiliation, or is in an in-game alliance affiliation that does meet the criteria of an alliance. 4. Foreign Policy. The Viridian Senator(s) shall not be used as a tool to pursue another's vendetta, war, or to enforce the ZI/PZI lists of another political entity unless that nation has currently harmed the Viridian Entente, her allies, in the opinion of the Full Parliament, or the Lord and the majority members of Parliament, sanctions are in the interest of the Viridian Entente. 5. Goodwill. The Viridian Entente will work with any and all in any matters relating to the safety, peace, and well being of the Green Sphere. However, those found to have abused our goodwill will have future Sanction requests dismissed with prejudice, until such time as the Viridian Entente is satisfied both that the offending party has made amends to The Entente and will not abuse our goodwill further in the future. Category:Viridian Entente